Mega Man Ultra
Mega Man Ultra is a ROM hack for the game Mega Man 2 that was developed between 2005-2006 and released on 2006 as an addition to the game. The game features new enemies, music remixes from different games, more difficult levels and different named Special Weapons, although the Robot Masters are still the same, only with a palette swap and different strategies. Story 20 years have passed, since the capture of Dr. Wily. During that time period, Dr. Light has been secretly creating a new battle robot called X. Six months ago, Wily escaped, and has stolen the blueprints to create X. Will Megaman find the truth behind Dr. Light and X... Notable Differences *All the Robot Masters are palette swapped. They also have far different strategies than the second game, making their battles much more difficult: **Metal Man now throws far more Metal Blades (Saw Cutters) when he jumps, and when he goes to the other side of the screen. **Air Man shoots the Air Shooter (Top Spinner) faster and does a small hop before jumping twice to the other side of the screen. **Bubble Man now shoots more Bubble Leads (Ice Bubbles). **Quick Man shoots his Quick Boomerangs (Ultra Beams) faster and dashes twice as fast and twice the times. **Crash Man won't stop shooting Crash Bombs (Vector Claws) if he is attacked. **Flash Man now runs twice as fast and when he uses the Time Stopper, he shoots more shots than he does in the original game. **Heat Man now charges more energy before shooting himself at Mega Man, and shoots twice as fast. After that, he may get stuck in a wall, trying to shoot flame blobs but is unable to do so, making him very vulnerable to attacks. **Wood Man shoots his Leaf Shield faster, it deals more damage, and he jumps to the other side of the screen directly, giving almost no time to be attacked but only in the air. *Dr. Wily's Great Temple bosses also have different strategies, and others are also replaced by other bosses, except for Mecha Dragon, Guts-Dozer and the Wily Machine No. 2: **Mecha Dragon is now weak to the Bubble Lead (Ice Bubble) and it is the only weapon capable of harming it. **The Picopico-kun is replaced by Metroids, and interestingly enough, they are also weak to the same weapon the original boss is weak to: Bubble Lead (Ice Bubble). This is a reference to the original game, where Metroids are very weak to the Ice Beam. **Guts Tank is now weak to the Leaf Shield and now shoots Crash Bombs and Ultra Beams. However, it deals minor contact damage. **There are now 10 Boobeam Traps, and they now shoot at intervals. They are also now weak to the Quick Boomerang (Ultra Beam). **The Alien holograph is replaced by a Mega Man that then transforms into some kind of a jet powered Mega Man that shoots supercharged electrical spheres that spin and now deal slightly more damage. *Many enemies are ripped from other Mega Man games and programmed to do what the normal enemies do, the only exception being Wood Man, who has the Super Mario Bros. baddies as the enemies on his stage. The other enemies are also back but others are also palette swapped. *The position of the bonuses and the levels is very different. Bosses Robot Masters Wily's Great Temple Bosses Screenshots UltraMetalMan.png|Metal Man's stage UltraMetalManBattle.png|Metal Man's battle SawCutter.png|Mega Man strapped with Saw Cutter UltraAirMan.png|Air Man's level UltraAirManBattle.png|Air Man's battle UltraBubbleMan.png|Bubble Man's level UltraBubbleManBattle.png|Bubble Man's battle UltraQuickMan.png|Quick Man's level UltraQuickManBattle.png|Quick Man's battle UltraCrashMan.png|Crash Man's level UltraCrashManBattle.png|Crash Man's battle UltraFlashMan.png|Flash Man's level UltraFlashManBattle.png|Flash Man's battle UltraHeatMan.png|Heat Man's level UltraHeatManBattle.png|Heat Man's battle UltraWoodMan.png|Wood Man's level UltraWoodManBattle.png|Wood Man's battle WilyGreatTemple.png|Wily's Great Temple UltraWilyTemple1.png|Wily's Great Temple Stage 1 UltraWilyTemple2.png|Wily's Great Temple Stage 2 UltraWilyTemple3.png|Wily's Great Temple Stage 3 UltraWilyTempleMoon!.png|Wily's Great Temple Moon Base (Stage 4) WilyTempleMoonBossRoom.png|The Boobeam trap's room. Notice the position of the Boobeam traps is changed (marked with a maroon circle). WilyTempleTeleportSystemRoom.png|Wily's Great Temple Teleport System ULTRAGAMECLEARED!!.png|The game is cleared. Notice Dr. Wily isn't controlling the final boss, but rather maybe X. External links *Romhacking.net page Category:Mega Man 2 hacks Category:Hacks by Infidelity